sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuusei Kentou
Chuusei Kentou (中性子星拳闘, Heavy Kick-boxing) is a modern martial art less than a decade old made by collaboration of a handful of modern gyms. It is a Kickboxing inspired art which puts extreme focus on weight redistribution to the point of violating the very laws of physics. ''Overview Chuusei Kentou is a kickboxing like style which focuses on weight redistribution on a superhuman level by means of powerful centripetal forces generated by circular movements, powerful core training and an subconscious but intentional use of '''Seimei Kikan' to move mass around their bodies. Advanced users and masters of Chuusei Kentou are often referred to as No-Class fighters by practitioners of martial arts with weight classes because of their seamless ability of changing their weight at will. ''Training The training required to perform Chuusei Kentou focuses more on conditioning than forms unlike most martial arts. It requires an highly specialized form of condition training which is equal parts physical as it is mental, both are used to overcome mental and physical barriers placed upon the user and enables practitioners to perform the miracle feats associated with the martial arts. Common components of the training include jumping rope while moving your body's weight around, performing shadow boxing while moving your body weight with each punch, running while shifting the weight around and sparring while moving your body weight around constantly. Even if a user still can't perform the weight shifting maneuver the simple visualization and focus of it will enable one to use it in due time as one will eventually and unintentionally replicate an aspect of Seimei Kikan with such intense focus. Basics In Chuusei Kentou, boxers are taught 3 main techniques which allow for the users to shift, decrease and increase their weight. These techniques are then applied to movements, stances and may even flow into each other to create more and more complex moves. They are as following: *'Chuusei Kentou, Every-Weight''' (Shifting Class): A technique where the user will unconsciously use life return to shift one's mass around the body making parts lighter while simultaneously making other parts heavier. It is the first and most versatile technique while also being the most offensive. Noobs will often find themselves being flung around by their own punches by bad use of this technique while masters will perform moves that seem to bend the very laws of physics. *'Chuusei Kentou, Paper-Weight' (Light Class): A technique where the user will exhale all the non-essential gas in their body with a powerful exhalation by means of perfect muscle and life return use. The consequence of this technique is that the user will temporarily become much lighter and thus much faster. This technique is perhaps the slowest to perform as such it's a bit situational but more advanced users can perform it fast enough for truly impressive bursts of mobility. *'Chuusei Kentou, Iron-Weight' (Heavy Class): A technique inspired in Tekkai where the user will inhale a large amount of gas into their body while tensing their arm muscles, increasing their defense and the body's entire weight and density at the cost of mobility. More advanced users may be able to perform this technique and still move their arms. 'Kickboxing Basics' Chuusei Kentou was heavily inspired and tailored to a method of fighting more befitting that of modern day kickboxing than any other martial art, as such most of its moves and stances are entirely kickboxing based. It is a style which relies on evasion, mobility and quick attacks which make it hyper aggressive and not particularly useful for large practitioners. Practitioners should be loose on their feet but with a solid stance, have their chin down, back straight and their arms hanging near the chest. The dominant/stronger hand should be the one closest to the user while the non-dominant/weaker hand should be closer to the opponent. ''Techniques The following are a number of techniques users of Chuusei Kentou may be expected to know, others may exist and not be on this list. *'Chuusei Kentou, Paper-Weight''' (Light Class): **'Chuusei Kentou, Paper-Weight: Photon Jabs' (Lightspeed Flurry): After dropping one's weight the fighter will then perform a flurry of jabs at a much greater speed than normal but which deal even less potential damage than even normal jabs which are already fast but not hard hitting. **'Chuusei Kentou, Paper-Weight: Lensing Footwork' (Gravitational Lensing): After dropping one's weight the fighter will move around the opponent with fast, evasive and bizarre footwork which makes the user hard to hit and to pin down with ones eyes. **'Chuusei Kentou, Paper-Weight: Blueshifting' (Decreased Wavelenght): After dropping one's weight the fighter will kick off the ground multiple times in as small an amount of time as possible, replicating Soru but at a much faster speed due to the decrease in weight, allowing the user to quickly cross short distances. **'Chuusei Kentou, Paper-Weight: Redshifting' (Increased Wavelenght): After dropping one's weight the fighter will "roll with the punch" of an opponent's technique while kicking off the ground, using their decreased weight and technique to put a large amount of distance between them and the opponent. *'Chuusei Kentou, Iron-Weight' (Heavy Class): **'Chuusei Kentou, Iron-Weight: Supermassive Block' (Heaviest Defense): A maneuver where the user will block an attack with the basic application of Iron-Weight while assuming a defensive guard and flexing all of their body's muscles instead of just the arms creating an even harder defense than usual. **'Chuusei Kentou, Iron-Weight: Microgravity' (Fearsome Presence): A maneuver where the user will perform Iron-Weight at a slower but much more effective pace causing the user to increase so much in weight that the ground underneath caves into a crater. It is an intimidation technique. *'Chuusei Kentou, Every-Weight' (Shifting Class): **'Chuusei Kentou, Every-Weight, Electron Hook' (Negative Punch): The user will impart 25% of their body weight to their non-dominant hand (which is closest to the enemy) while simultaneously performing a standard hook, giving it greater weight and thus power than a normal hook. An all around useful and easy attack to perform. ***'Chuusei Kentou, Every-Weight, Proton Hook' (Positive Punch): The same technique as Electron Hook but the user will impart 50% of their body weight dealing even more damage. A slightly more advanced harder hitting attack which is a bit more unruly but still very reliable. **'Chuusei Kentou, Every-Weight, Neutron Cross' (Neutral Destroyer): The most iconic maneuver of Chuusei Kentou. The user will perform a Cross Punch by twisting their body to punch with their dominant hand (closest to the body) while dropping as much of their weight as they can into the punching hand. Due to the powerful rotation produced and the sheer weight of the hand this punch will often completely obliterate the opponent. ''Advanced Techniques While there is a lot of potential for skill expression in simply using the 3 fundamental techniques of Chuusei Kentou truly advanced users and masters can show their prowess by combining the basic techniques into ''Combos of techniques effectively referred to as No-Weight techniques. *'Chuusei Kentou, No-Weight: Quantum Uppercut' (Grand Unified Theory of Punching): The quintessential uppercut technique of Chissai Koto that weaves all 3 of the fundamental techniques. First the user will perform Iron-Weight to increase their weight as they come down to descend much faster, then once they reach the bottom instantly exhale to perform Paper-Weight to ascend much faster than normal and then when they throw the uppercut they'll perform Every-Weight to pour as much weight into the fist just before impact to maximize damage. Trivia *Wikipedia's article on Kickboxing *Wikipedia's article on Mass Notes *This style may be learned by just about anyone who wishes to do so, as long as they had some contact with the more civilized regions of OP and did not live in the jungle or under a rock for their entire life, as this is a modern style, created in gyms. Category:Fighting Styles